


Preventative maintenance

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, somebody needs to feed these tall boys!, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sometimes you think Papyrus would dust himself if someone didn't remind him to eat now and then





	Preventative maintenance

“How long have you been vegetating there, tall, pale and handsome?” you chuckle as you lean against the kitchen doorway, looking at the couch in the living room where Papyrus is stretched out over the full length.

“eh, since I got off work yesterday?” he questions softly, not looking at all concerned.

“And did you ever get up to eat?” you ask, getting more to the point.

He looks away and shrugs, but you see the forming orange blush and sigh. “Honestly, if not for me and Sans, you’d dust from starvation, you silly goose.”

“I’m a skeleton, not a goose,” he states, but you smile as you go into the kitchen. Really, for someone as smart as he is, Papyrus forgets to do most things that are important to basic survival. It takes you and his brother to push him into the shower long enough to wash his clothes, or his bed sheets. And this situation, him forgetting to eat for long periods, wasn’t unusual either.

But you did enjoy it for one reason. It meant you were going to get to spoil him. Even though he didn’t really pay attention to his body a lot, as soon as he had food set in front of him on occasions like this, he was ravenous. And that meant you could give him as much as you wanted and he’d eat it.

Giggling softly, you began preparing everything for the fun to come.

-

Papyrus blinked his sockets open a little while later to find you grinning at him, “Heya, sleepy bones. Time for dinner.” He hummed softly in affirmation and stood up, going slow because of the sudden weight of dizziness on his body. Ugh, he really shouldn’t forget food. That’s kinda needed. But he easily made his way into the kitchen when the smell of delicious food wafted in. 

A stinging growl from his stomach curled him in on himself as he laughed breathlessly, “hahah, oh wow. Definitely made a mistake waiting this long.” This made you chuckle and set out a plate loaded down with mac’n cheese, steamed cauliflower, and hard boiled eggs. He didn’t care if it was a mix-n-match kind of dinner. It was food, so he dug in with gusto.

You smiled and watched him shovel the creamy pasta into his mouth, feeling a blush as you saw his throat materialize to guide it downward. This was your favorite part, and what made the chore of cooking worth it. Now you got to watch him go, and it was so adorable. You kept your eyes on that little sliver of his throat you could see over the hood of his pull over, leaning your head into your hand with a fond sound. Papyrus was silly, forgetful, witty, and kind; he was a perfect match for you, and you loved him with all your soul. Honestly, even if he didn’t play into your fascination with overeating by accident, you’d still think he was the best thing since sunshine. But he did, and though you were too shy to ask for these sorts of things to happen, the occasional accident like this was good enough for you.

Papyrus knew, of course, though he’d never tell you. He’d wait for you to get the courage up yourself, or not. But he really did need to eat, and it sort of overwhelmed his ability to self-regulate. His body was super-fast at utilizing magic; he had the metabolism more fit to someone like his bouncy brother, and that meant his frequent fights with executive dysfunction made him extremely hungry once he did remember to eat.

So soon enough, the plate was empty, and he sighed, “that was good, cutie. Anything else?”

“You know it, honey bear,” you tease as you set down a plate of honey-coated strawberries and an entire honey-pineapple cheesecake. “eat as much as you like.”

His sockets sparkled slightly as a small drop of thick, magical drool slid down the side of his jaw, “babe, you’re going to kill me with kindness, aren’t you?”

“No way,” you kiss the top of his skull gently, “I’m gonna keep you going with kindness. Now eat.”

Not bothering to argue, Papyrus quickly began plucking up the strawberries and sighing happily as he tasted the tart sweetness of the fruit with the thicker, darker sugar of the honey.

\--

You were having a great time until you heard him groan a bit. Oh right. You’d forgotten that if you went overboard, your poor skeleton boyfriend would eat himself into quite a belly ache. And it seemed you’d over measured again with the food, because the last slice of cheesecake was gone, and Papyrus was leaning back with an uncomfortable frown and knit brow bones.

“Oh, oh no, sweetie, I’m so sorry.” You scramble to take the plates away and put them in the sink to soak. He just nods and stifles a sickly sound from his mouth. 

It was easy to lift him, even as full as he was (you had to hold back a soft squeal at how tight his normally baggy hoodie was around his middle), because he was mostly magic and bone. You were strong enough to cradle him all the way up to his room, and lay him gently on his silly blank mattress, “Poor Honey boo, don’t worry. I’ll help you in just a sec.”

It made you wince when you hear the long, sour gurgle as you untangle his blankets from the sheet sphere. Oooh, yeah, he way overdid it this time. That makes you work faster, and soon you have a hand made quilt (thank you, Dadster) that you fling over Papyrus as you cuddle up close to him.

Yeah, he hated when he made himself sick, but dang if Papyrus didn’t love the cuddling afterward. You carefully helped him out of his hoodie, the lack of pressure easing the pain minimally, and then gently rubbed the tight magical membrane beneath.

“Papy, I’m so sorry…I cooked way too much and I should have taken that cheesecake away sooner,” you murmured, warm hands smoothing tenderly over the burbling magic contained inside him.

“n-nah, it was *hic* m-my fault for not stopping,” he huffed softly, finding breathing hard to accomplish.

Frowning, you just curl in closer to his ribcage and carefully massage the most turbulent places you can locate. Sighing through his nasal cavity, Papyrus wraps his arms around you and nuzzles into your shoulder. Yeah, stomachaches are not fun, but he really doesn’t mind as much if he gets to lay here being cared for by you.


End file.
